Truce Agreements
Otherwise known as Bubbles, how to get them with out coining and how to stay protected. 'IT IS IMPERATIVE TO GET THESE AND STAY BUBBLED ' '''IF you go around unbubbled your resources will be stolen and your troops killed all the time so , keep the bubble up!! '''meaning you can't grow fast at all. You can get bubbles for free and by using gems, but get 3 day bubbles with gems covers you longer for less. yes takes a bit more work to get the gems or alliance points but it is worth it. #Alliance points easy to get and you can get as many 3 day bubbles from the shop as you want (buying with gems you can buy 1 a day) You need to have 125,000 Honor first to get them from the shop which is not hard to do as long as you do your daily tasks and kill monsters and bosses. Here is how to get them: ##Donate to Alliance science up until 3:30 and then through out the time you are on and then when you are going to be off for more than 4 hours donate until it turns red. It will lock you out for 4 hours. This gives you points and honor and helps Alliance including you with buffs.(plus when you donate it gives critical hits multiplying standard amount up to 10x I think) ##Kill Monsters and bosses- lots of rewards as well as points and honor, check out monster and boss pages for more info. ##Complete Alliance quests #Gems and how to get them- ##Gifts at gate and the ones that pop up in bottom left corner of city screen ##Completing all alliance and Daily quests ##Doing the daily events (troop building, power gain, city development ,,,,,,) you don't need to do the kill event to get enough to keep bubbled. ##Daily rewards from shrine , the advanced rewards gives you 2500 a week (that is 1-3 day bubble and it also gives you a free 24 hr bubble non advance only gives an 8 hr they suck except for if you are hitting during killing event otherwise known as KE) ##Mine a Gem mine they come in different levels and take a lot of time but are worth it if you are not going to use all your marches ( can speed it up in research ##The wheel of fortune in the tavern - take it for a spin you might get lucky with many things. ##Your Keep upgrade Growth packages always give gems ##Bust the eggs in egg event , combine cards when that evens going on , candy and witches bags,,,, and I am sure there are a few I am missing. ##Hitting the world boss 5 times gives you 500 right away and at least 200 gems when event is over plus a bunch of other needed things so do it!! #Donate to shrine daily plus one get advanced rewards. standard gives you a 8 hr and advanced gives a 24 hr. #Special event like craze eggs , the cards and things like that supply bubbles to. Your friends can not help you by sending them (although they can with other stuff more info on that will be found in Royal Waybills.) Set Alarms on your device and phone , what ever you use! for 2 hrs before- 1 hr before and 30 minutes before bubble is to come down! Snooze it till you set it!